Behind You, Dobe!
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Dobe, tenanglah. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Dan itu kulakukan karena kau semangat dalam hidupku dan orang yang kusayangi. Sasu to Naru, shounen-ai, don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Out of Characters, Alternative Universe, Gajeness. Don't like, don't read!**

**-o0o-**

**~Behind You, Dobe!~**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**By: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

**Sasuke's PO****V**

Dobe. Dobe. Dobe.

Selalu saja panggilan itu yang ada di otakku. Hari ini tiba giliranku untuk berpindah duduk di belakangnya. Ya, tepat di belakangnya.

Entah mengapa selalu saja berganti tempat duduk dengannya pada posisi ini. Aku berpikir mungkin aku dan Dobe itu memang berjodoh. Senyuman pun kuperlihatkan karena kata-kataku yang kubuat barusan. Konyol, bukan?

Omong kosong dengan perkataan orang tentang perasaanku terhadapnya, dia begitu menarik untukku. Rambutnya yang pirang berkilau, mata biru langitnya yang begitu indah untuk kupandang, dan kulit tan yang mirip seperti cokelat karamel itu begitu manis. Aku ingin merasakannnya.

Jika dia sebuah makanan atau apapun itu akan langsung kumakan dan tak akan kubagi-bagikan pada siapapun. Aku memang egois untuk ini.

'Dobe!' Aku melihat sosoknya dari belakang, posisi ini sangat menguntungkan untukku. Jika terus begini aku bisa tergila-gila padanya. Oh... Aku mulai tak waras. Aku harus bisa mengendalikan emosiku yang hampir meluap keluar.

"Teme!" Suara cempreng itu mengagetkanku. Dan si pirang itu pun muncul di saat aku memikirkannya. Mata onyx-ku melihatnya lalu berkata, "Hn, Dobe?" ujarku datar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang polos. Kenapa dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dobe."

"Kau sakit?" serunya sambil memegang keningku. Dan itu membuatku membelalakkan kedua mataku. Sentuhan itu sangat merasuk. Oh, sial!

"Jangan pegang!" ujarku sambil menepis tangannya.

"Dasar Teme menyebalkan! Aku 'kan hanya menanyaimu!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Dobe!" seruku dengan keras kepala masih dengan mengendalikan amarahku.

"Kau membuatku khawatir. Eh-" Kata-kata itu terpotong. Dia menutup mulutnya seakan kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu tak patut untuk dia katakan padaku.

"Kau bicara apa, Dobe?" seruku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Tak jelas mungkin pada kata-katanya itu. Tapi, aku senang.

"Tidak, lupakan!" Dia pun berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Wajah tan itu memerah. Mungkinkah dia...? Kuharap begitu. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya pergi.

"Beri salam! Selamat pagi, Sensei!" ujar semua serentak.

"Pagi anak-anak!"

Hari ini giliran Asuma-Sensei yang mengajar, aku ingin melihat ekspresi Dobe saat ini, tapi sekarang aku ada di belakang bukan di depannya. Kerugian inilah yang kudapat pada saat pergantian tempat duduk ini. Tak bisa melihat si Dobe.

"Te-Teme," serunya gemetar. Dia tak menoleh ke arahku. Mungkin perasaan takutlah yang sekarang menghampirinya. "Bantu aku." lanjutnya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lakunya itu. Hah... Dasar Dobe.

**Dobe, tenanglah.**** Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Dan itu kulakukan karena kau semangat dalam hidupku dan orang yang kusayangi.**

Itu kalimat yang konyol yang terlintas dalam pikiranku. Begitu tak masuk akal. Tak mungkin aku bisa menyampaikan hal itu secara blak-blakkan di depannya. Aku terlalu malu. Uchiha sepertiku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

SET!

Aku memajukan posisi dudukku di belakang bahunya. Berharap suara kecilku ini dapat terdengar olehnya. "Dobe, tenanglah." bisikku di belakangnya. Kulihat dia terperanjat mendengar perkataanku ini. Oh, Dobe.

Setelah mengatakan itu tak ada jawaban yang datang darinya. Dia hanya terdiam. Tubuhnya kaku menatap depan kelas. Aku tak tega melihat ini.

Pria bernama Asuma itu memang tegas dalam mengajar. Aku khawatir pada Dobe jika pelajaran ini datang. Aku tahu ini memang berlebihan, tapi memang inilah perasaanku terhadapnya. Aku menyukainya. Kuharap pelajaran ini cepat selesai begitu pula dengan pengajarnya.

TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG!

Bagus! Pelajaran ini akhirnya berakhir. Berakhir untukku dan juga Dobe-ku. Asuma-Sensei sudah berjalan mendekati pintu kelas. Dengan sebuah gerakan dia membuka pintu itu dan menghilang dari pandangan mataku. Pergilah sana!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi semua penghuni kelas ini pun berhamburan keluar kelas dengan teriakan-teriakan yang tak jelas di telingaku.

Pandangan mata onyx-ku tertuju pada sosok pirang itu. Aku melihat Dobe yang masih terduduk di bangkunya. Dia terdiam. Ada apa dengannya? Sedikit bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

SET!

Dobe yang berdiri secara tiba-tiba mengagetkanku walaupun sedikit. Dia berdiri dari bangkunya lalu melihat ke arahku dengan mata birunya yang indah. Kami berpandangan dalam hitungan detik saja sebelum dia mengatakan, "Arigatou, Teme untuk hari ini." ujarnya cepat kemudian berlari keluar kelas.

"Dasar Dobe. Sama-sama juga." balasku dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Setelah itu pun aku berjalan dan meninggalkan ruangan kelas seorang diri.

**Kau tetaplah, Dobe-ku!**

**End**** Sasuke's POV**

**...OWARI...**

**Naruto****'s POV**

"Hosh... hosh... hosh... A-ku berla-ri dari Te-me," Dengan pikiran yang kacau aku berusaha untuk mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah. "apa yang kulakukan barusan? Berlari tanpa sebab yang jelas dari si Teme. Akh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bo-"

"... Doh!"

"TEME!" ujarku terperanjat dari tempatku berdiri. Sial! Sosok itu, sosok pemuda itu kini berada di dekatku. Wajah _stoic_-nya masih terpampang jelas di sana.

"Berisik, Dobe!" protesnya datar padaku. Dia hanya berdiri sambil menatapku.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Baru saja,"

"..."

"Kenapa kau lari?"

"A-aku mau pulang dulu. Jaa..." ujarku melambaikan tangan pada Teme.

"Tunggu, Dobe. Kita pulang bersama,"

"Lagi?"

"Hn," angguknya dengan kepala ayam itu.

"Tidak! Aku mau pulang sendiri saja!" protesku berusaha melepaskan lenganku dari genggaman tangannya. "Lepas! Baka-Teme, lepaskan aku! Ghaa!"

"Tidak akan kulakukan. Ayo pulang, Naruto."

Sedikit terkejut mendengar namaku diucapkan dari bibir manisnya itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ke arahnya. Dengan itu hari ini aku pulang dengan Teme... lagi.

**End Naruto's POV**

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
